Berhentilah Menjadi Pengecut!
by Imorz
Summary: Ukai Keishin hanya sedang tidak beruntung saja. Atau justru sedang beruntung? #HappyCrowCoachDay


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Sama sekali tidak berupaya meraih hasil apapun selain senyum pembaca.

 _warning: typo(s), head-canon, (kinda)slash_

.

.

Berhentilah Menjadi Pengecut! © Imorz

Ukai Keishin hanya sedang tidak beruntung saja. Atau justru sedang beruntung?

* * *

Sudah tiga kali dalam satu jam ini, Ukai Keishin bolak-balik menghadapi cermin toilet. Memeriksa keadaan dirinya (yang sama sekali tidak ada perubahan kecuali peluh yang berjatuhan). Merapihkan rambut _nge-jreng_ kuningnya bak nanas matang, menaik-turunkan _zip_ jaket hitam Karasuno-nya, semuanya berpadu dengan jantung yang sedang senam sehat-pagi-ceria.

Ia melirik ke dalam kedai, jatuh kepada manusia-manusia penuh kicauan yang diasuhnya. Tapi tentu saja yang dilihatnya bukan Kageyama, Hinata, atau Nishinoya.

Ialah Takeda Ittetsu. Lelaki berkacamata manis yang mampu bikin orang diabetes dalam sekejap. Takeda tengah meracau betapa bangganya ia dengan tim volinya, betapa bahagia tim asuhnya telah memenangkan pertandingan melelahkan hati jiwa raga hari ini. Tangan kanannya menggenggam segelas minuman pengacau pikiran. Ukai rasa, Takeda salah minum dan tidak cocok untuk menjadi berandalan pemabuk. Harusnya tadi Kiyoko memesankan susu stroberi atau jus melon saja untuknya.

Kepalanya menggeleng. Ukai harus bisa fokus. Ia sudah berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri (di depan cermin) untuk menyatakan perasaannya setelah pertandingan melawan Shiratorizawa (di sisi lain ia tidak menyangka bisa memenangkan pertandingan melawan sekumpulan elang-elang rakus).

Tapi kenapa saat ini ia meringkuk sembunyi di toilet seperti gadis komik _shojo_ yang penuh kebimbangan dan dilema sebelum nembak orang yang dipuja. Oh, percayalah, menyatakan perasaan itu tidak segampang memesan nasi rames di warteg atau meneriakkan nama _husbando_ di depan laptop. Perlu berkorban banyak peluh asin dan infus oksigen. Ukai bahkan kerap kali merapihkan penampilannya di depan cermin wastafel demi tindakan super-keju- _deluxe_ -nya hari ini.

"Ukai- _san_ lama sekali ya di toilet?"

Suara lugu Yamaguchi bagai petir Dewa Zeus yang menggelegar. Ukai mulai tidak bisa membedakan yang mana kenyataan yang mana dunia gaib, karena sekarang ia mulai bisa melihat sesosok hantu gaul berambut kuning—oh itu dirinya sendiri.

Seperti lirik lagu seseorang yang berkata "sudah cukup bagiku mengenalmu, ku ingin membawamu lebih jauh"[*]. Karena stasiun radio langganan malam tadi memutarkan lagu-lagu cinta _full_ dari pukul delapan hingga tengah malam, Ukai akhirnya seperti diberi stimulasi untuk mengerahkan keberaniannya menyatakan cinta untuk sang guru Karasuno. Tidak tahu bahwa keberanian yang dimaksud seberat memikul lima piramida (Ukai hanya hiperbola, tolong dimaklumi).

Tapi dia sudah di tengah jalan. Mana mungkin menjilat ludah sendiri. Sebelum berangkat ia sudah optimis bahwa hari ini akan penuh kebahagiaan, dan benar adanya. Sekarang hanya tinggal berkata suka saja ia harus bertingkah pengecut.

"Ukai- _san_? Kenapa anda lama sekali? Mencret, ya? Sudah kuduga."

Yah terkadang ada beberapa anak yang membuatnya jengkel, seperti si Tsukishima Kei ini contohnya. Sudah terlalu tinggi, rambutnya kuning (Ukai merasa dirinya di-plagiat), bibirnya cabe, untung jago ngehadang bola lawan, kalo enggak udah jadi tiang lampu ni anak.

Sebagai orang dewasa, Ukai berusaha sabar. Ia berpura-pura mencuci tangan. "Sembarangan! Aku baru saja keluar dari toilet. Tadi penyiramnya sempat mampet."

"Hoo." Yang lebih muda ikut mencuci tangan. Kuning dan kuning sedang mencuci tangan. Ugh, terang sekali. Beruntung Hinata tidak ikut-ikutan.

"Takeda- _sensei_ daritadi mencarimu. Ukai- _san_ harus segera kembali, keadaan beliau sudah ... mengkhawatirkan."

"O-Oke. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Tsukishima melirik sebentar pada pelatihnya. Ada perasaan _doki-doki_ aneh yang mendadak ia rasakan—bukan, bukan maksudnya dia tiba-tiba banting setir suka sama pelatih sendiri. Biasanya kalau ia sudah begini, berarti ada sesuatu yang hebat akan terjadi pada Ukai. Kejedot meteor, misalnya?

Bibirnya menyungging cengiran, "Kalau begitu saya duluan, Ukai- _san_."

"Ah, i-iya."

Mau sampai kapan Ukai cuci tangan? Gak sadar bayaran air mahal?

Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang. Memutar keran dan mengeringkan tangan. Pikirannya lagi-lagi melayang jauh, sebersit ketakutan kembali menghantui. Anehnya, menghadapi Takeda lebih sulit daripada menghadapi Kakek sendiri.

"UKAI- _KUN_! JANGAN BUNUH DIRI!"

Wajah Takeda diperbesar hingga level maksimum menyisakan potongan mata dan hidungnya saja. Ukai lantas berjengit kaget mendapati dirinya difitnah sedang bunuh diri.

"A-Apa?"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya—hik." Langkah Takeda mendekat pelan-pelan. "Tsukishima yang menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

Ukai dibuatnya berjalan mundur, sial sekali punggungnya dihadang tembok jahil (di matanya sang tembok seakan sedang menjulurkan lidah padanya). Ekspresinya penuh keterkejutan.

"T-Takeda- _sensei_ , apa mak—"

"AKU TAHU KAU KECEWA PADAKU!"

Kedua tangannya memenjarakan Ukai. Mendekatkan wajahnya yang kemerahan oleh sebab mabuk.

"Aku tahu kau juga ingin aku memiliki rambut pirang sepertimu supaya kita tampak serasi, tapi aku malah tetap berambut hitam! Maafkan aku, Ukai- _kun_! Ampuni aku! Kumohon jangan bunuh diri, kumohon jangan rendam kepalamu di kolong toilet. Ku tak sanggup tanpamu! KU TAK SANGGUP!"

Ingatkan Ukai Keishin untuk memberikan pelatihan level neraka untuk Tsukishima Kei nanti.

Takeda kemudian menangis terisak. Tubuhnya beringsut duduk. Ukai antara ingin marah karena sudah dicap berniat bunuh diri atau senang karena Takeda bilang dia tak sanggup hidup tanpanya. Yang pasti, Ukai merasakan meter percaya dirinya merosot naik _maji_ seribu persen.

"Takeda- _sensei_ , jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan bunuh diri." Dia ikut berjongkok, tangannya meraih pundak si _megane_. "Kau hanya sedang diusili Tsukishima."

Takeda mengusap air matanya kasar. Kacamata itu berposisi tidak keruan. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Benarkah?"

Adudududududuh, gimana hati Ukai tidak plang-plong-plang-pling mendapati wajah anak anjing minta diadopsi di depannya. Takeda dengan kombinasi wajah merah, kacamata melorot dan tatapan sendu adalah senjata mematikan untuk Ukai Keishin. Bisa-bisa Ukai membawanya nikah lari.

"I-Iya," jawabnya kelu.

Takeda kemudian tersenyum. "Syukurlah!"

Padahal ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengutarakan perasaanya. Namun, Ukai merasa keadaan Takeda yang sedang mabuk berat akan memberi masalah dikemudian hari.

"Takeda- _sensei_."

"Hmm?"

"Aku menunda menyatakan perasaanku padamu hari ini. Lain kali, ketika kita mendapatkan momen yang seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya, aku akan berkata aku mencintaimu tanpa pengecut. Aku berjanji."

"Eh?"

Netranya merosot jauh ke dalam kedua iris Takeda. Rautnya mendadak penuh serius. Diam-diam Takeda merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Sebagai gantinya—"

Keesokkan harinya, Kiyoko dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan sang guru.

"Kiyoko, kenapa ya di leher _sensei_ ada dua tanda merah?"

.

.

.

Selesai.

 **[Edited on April 17th]**

* * *

[*] Adera - Bahagia Bersamamu

a/n: ngeng, aku bikin apaaaaa /nangis kejer/ makasih prompt-nya Pleiades Star Cluster dan kak Rexa Anne (pasti kalian ngira yang meng-kabedon si Ukai NGUAHAHAHA). ini salah kalian bikin aku nistain beliau /angkat tangan/ terakhir, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BANG UKAI!


End file.
